A Rather Cheeky Proposition
by The Sunday Wife
Summary: Spoilers for Father's Day. The events of 1987 cause Rose to come to an...interesting decision.


"To a job well done," the Doctor said, smiling as he raised his pint glass.

Rose raised hers as well. "And may we never have to deal with a two-headed Blortch again."

The Doctor grinned his million-watt smile at Rose, and she laughed as they clinked their glasses and each took a swig. It had been the Doctor's idea to come here to 25th century London for chips and beer, and Rose was grateful. They needed light-hearted moments like these to pause and catch their breath. Especially after successfully saving the planet of Fremble from becoming an intergalactic all you can eat buffet.

Rose looked down at her basket, now bereft of chips, before reaching over to swipe one of the Doctor's.

"Oi! Leave my chips alone, you had your own!"

"But, Doctor, they're all gone and you've still got lots." Rose mock-pouted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and pushed the chips to the middle of the table.

"Thank you," Rose said in a sweet, sing-song voice. She munched happily in silence for a few minutes, before she decided to tell him what she'd been pondering ever since 1987.

"Doctor, I've been thinking..." Rose fiddled with the chips, suddenly nervous. She'd thought it over a dozen times and it made perfect sense, but what if he laughed at her? She looked up, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Doctor, I've given this a lot 'o thought, and, well...I think we should have a baby."

The Doctor sprayed his beer all over the nearest table. "What?"

Rose took a deep breath. "Now, hear me out. That day we went back to see my dad, and we were in the church trying to get away from those creatures, you said something, about how your people would have been able to stop it from happening, but you were the only one left. I don't want you to be the only one left, Doctor. There's always gonna be someone who thinks they can take advantage of some poor planet, or try to mess with time, and their should always be someone able to stop them." Rose looked down at her chips. "And then, when the Reaper got you, I realized I was the only person in the universe who would know what you'd done, know what a hero you are. What happens when I'm gone, yeah? There'd be no one left, no one to remember you, and I...I just don't what to see that happen." Rose reached over and took the Doctor's hand. "I don't ever want you to have to be alone again."

The Doctor squeezed her hand, his eyes suspiciously wet. "Oh, Rose...I don't know what to say."

Rose laughed nervously. "Say yes, you daft alien, 's not every day you get proposals like this from pretty girls like me, yeah?"

The Doctor frowned. "But, you're so young and I'm--"

"I love you, Doctor." Rose smiled softly at him, and the Doctor knew then he was utterly and completely lost.

"I love you, too, Rose."

Rose released a breath she didn't now she'd been holding. "So you're up for it then?"

The Doctor laughed. "I think you're nutters, but yeah, I'm up for it."

Rose stood up. "Right then, we've got to hurry. If we don't have a go at it right now it might be too late. For this month, anyway." She looked at him expectantly. "You gonna pay or what?"

The Doctor threw some money on the table as he stood up, still looking a little dazed.

Rose was already at the door of the pub. She turned. "Doctor?"

He caught up with Rose quickly. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped as the Doctor scooped her up in his arms, grinning from ear to ear. "You're mad, Rose Tyler, barking mad, and I adore you." And he half-walked, half-ran back to the Tardis, with Rose in his arms, laughing all the way.

_A/N: I know this seems a little weird and possibly OOC for Rose and the Doctor, but the idea wouldn't let me go. Damn plot bunnies and their duct tape. Plus, Father's Day is just such a pivotal episode for them, and I really felt like Rose should be affected in some way by it. There are tons of stories out there where they discuss how they almost died, and Rose admits her feelings when she thought she'd killed him, and actually I do have one of those that I'm working on, but then I got the crazy idea that maybe she'd be affected in a different way. And then the bunny duct taped to my laptop and well...here we are. Any and all feedback is welcome, and I have a continuation for this that will be up in a few days. I'm not sure whether to add on chapters, or more as a series of one shots, but we'll see how it goes._


End file.
